


I Know It's You

by Rosella_Burgundy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Happy Birthday!, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosella_Burgundy/pseuds/Rosella_Burgundy
Summary: Unable to choose which part of her heart to follow, Hermione faces an uncertain future until her two wizards nudge her in the right direction.





	I Know It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RooOJoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooOJoy/gifts).



> I dedicate this brief One Shot to a beautiful person. RooOJoy.  
> Happy birthday, my friend. I can never thank you enough for being there for me, always.  
> I'm bad with words when it comes to this kind of things so I'll let my writing do the deed.
> 
> Alpha/beta thanks to another precious soul. I_was_BOTWP. All errors remaining are my own.  
> JK Rowling owns these characters and the Harry Potter universe, I'm just playing with them in very inappropriate ways.

Hermione stared into the void above her. It mirrored her empty soul; dotted by flashing specks of pain in lieu of stars.

Her parents were gone, and she didn’t know if she would ever get them back.

Two meteors briefly coloured the sky with trails of sparkling dust. With a sigh, Hermione sat up and used her fingers to brush off some grass that had entangled in her hair.

Before her, the Burrow slept, only the light in Ron’s bedroom still on. Hermione knew that he was waiting for her to come back to the house.

Suddenly, the lantern light above the front door flickered on as it swung open.

In a flash of red hair and a white button-down shirt, George barrelled through the threshold. He stopped short to scan the dark horizon, only to start running when he finally spotted her big head of curls sticking out above tall grass.

In a matter of seconds, she was in his arms.

"Ron sent me an owl. He’s worried. You've been out here all day and wouldn't go inside."

Hermione blinked, surprised by her best friend's action. She had never fathomed that he would not only understand her feelings, but also call his brother for her.

Letting that train of thought ride away with the disappearing light from Ron's bedroom, she basked in George's warmth, her hands gripping the thin cotton material covering his chest.

New tears streamed down her cheeks, and she abandoned her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled into the tall curve of his neck, inhaling his calming scent. He always smelt like pumpkin bread - cinnamon and sweetness.

George held her tightly, setting her in his lap while she cried out her desperation.

When her tears dried out and her sobs subsided, she took a deep breath and whispered. "My parents-"

"I know, love. Ron told me. You don't need to talk about it if it hurts." He gently stroked her chin and angled her head to plant a tender kiss on her dry lips.

With her heart fluttering in her chest, she softly moved her lips against his as she said a muffled thanks.

It never ceased to amaze her how George was so naturally attuned to her needs and feelings. Without a word or a gaze from her, he had understood that her wound was still bleeding and was not to be prodded.

"Have you eaten?"

She shook her head.

With some difficulty, he reached for his wand that was hidden in the pocket of his jeans. The touch of his fingers as they looked for it between them, made her shiver.

His honeyed eyes glinted with naughtiness as he produced a couple of cold butterbeer mugs. She recognized the particular high alcohol brand that the twins had been brewing at the shop.

The drops of condensation trickling down the sides of the glasses made Hermione's mouth salivate.

"I just told you I haven't eaten all day and you give me a beer?"

A smirk played on his lips as he fetched one of the floating drinks and tilted his head towards the other as an invitation.

"Trust me, that's what you need."

They sat in silence for a while, the butterbeer level slowly getting farther from the rim.

Hermione's eyes wandered around his face. His freckles shone under the moonbeams, creating a beautiful constellation on his nose that trickled down to his cheekbones. On the right, under his long auburn eyelashes, she noticed a smudge of what looked like ash. She smiled at the thought of what the twins' last invention might be. "How's business going?"

He pursed his lips. "Surprisingly well. We are one of the last shops still open on Diagon Alley. Although, I'm afraid it won't be long before we have to shut down."

No explanation was needed. The Death Eaters were everywhere and getting bolder in their actions.

"We are testing some new gadgets that could be useful during a fight. I'll give some to you and those two door knobs, for whatever it is that you are planning."

She frowned, slightly blushing at the way he had called out their secret plan. "How-"

"I have my ways to find things out, love." He chuckled, and with a swift snapping of his hips, he rolled them over and lowered himself on her neck to leave a trail of hot kisses.

"Just know that after the war, George and I will keep you locked in a bedroom for at least a month." He briefly lifted his head and winked before returning to her burning skin. "No more escaping us to go save the world, witch."

Hermione grinned at the sky as her body came alive under him.

"George, I know it's you."

He groaned in her curls as he ground his hardened length against her core. "You better…"

They made love under the cover of the starry sky until the first rays of sunshine laved their sweaty skin. Through his kind energy, radiating from his magical core, her heart began healing. George was warmth and safety. He was tenderness and all that was familiar, and Hermione knew that she would always be safe in his embrace.

Reluctantly, he dressed and stood. While he buttoned his shirt, his eyes never left her. A faint smile distended his lips before he said his goodbyes. "Fred's waiting at the shop. He'll get jealous if I stay any longer, but we both agreed that I should be the one to come this time."

She nodded, purposely ignoring the part of her that screamed and fussed for her heart to make up its unresolved mind and choose between the two.

She swallowed. "I'll see him soon. Moody is set to come to plan Harry's rescue mission in two days."

He seemed to understand her deeper feelings because his lip disappeared between his teeth before he leant down to kiss her.

"We both love you, Hermione. We'll figure this out. You don't have to choose. When will you understand it?"

His goodbye tasted like the last sip of beer on her lips, stale and forced.

* * *

  
  
  


Releasing a frustrated huff, Hermione extracted her beaded bag from her trunk. She had emptied it countless times, checked that she hadn't forgotten anything, and packed it back up.

Today, she felt like she needed to do it again. A sense of finality washed over her as she unravelled the string that kept it shut.

Her arm quickly disappeared inside of it. Leaning forward, Hermione tried to fetch the first item out.

Something tugged at her arm, preventing her from reaching the bottom of the purse.

She huffed as she straightened her back and rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen the tight fabric of the ceremonial dress she was wearing.

Bill's wedding could not have come at a worse time, she thought as she cast her gaze to the cloudy sky outside the window. It was grey, like the future of all the people she loved.

They had barely escaped with their lives the night prior, and she could still feel the adrenaline and fear from seeing George unconscious, his ear severed by a dark curse.

A sensation of heaviness set in her lungs, the tight red dress crushing the air out of her.

Panicked, she reached behind her back, trying to grasp the zipper.

Large, cool hands grabbed her forearms, stilling her frantic search.

"The bag is ready. As long as you have the supplies I gave you, you'll be fine. Now let me take your mind off whatever secrets you are sharing with Harry and my little brother." Fred's breath ghosted on her shoulder as his fingers trailed to her back and unzipped the dress.

She turned her face to look at him, kiss him, or touch him, but he stepped back and let go of her, leaving her skin on fire where he had touched it.

"Take it off." His husky, low order sent a thrill of lust between her legs.

"This is Ginny's room…"

"She's helping mum with the cake. Take it off!" She could hear the urgency in his voice.

Hermione complied, slipping the dress from her shoulders. It pooled at her feet, but before she could step out of it, his arms snaked around her waist in a desperate need to pull her close. His naked chest felt cool on her back.

He was still wet from his shower, the scent of soap tickling her nose, mingling with what was Fred’s peculiar fragrance - sandalwood and crackling fire.

His fingers wandered to her breasts, kneading and pinching. Unashamed moans filled the bedroom as one of his hands reached between her legs.

A hum of appreciation vibrated in his throat as he found her knickers already soaked.

He wasted no time and moved the hem aside to slide two fingers on either side of her clit. "Yes," Hermione whispered, already tasting the delicious orgasm that was building inside of her.

It was astonishing how Fred could bring her over the edge with just a few precise strokes.

He chuckled behind her ear, making her shiver. "Sorry, pet. We don't have much time."

In a matter of an instant, she found herself bent over the bed.

With a growl, Fred gave a playful squeeze to her arse before he slid her knickers down to her ankles.

He took her from behind, hard and fast, bringing both of them to release quickly while his possessive hands held her still, digging into her hips.

In a tangle of sweaty limbs, they collapsed on the bed.

Hermione loved the content smirk Fred bore on his face after sex. She traced the corner of his mouth with her forefinger, following the sharp edge of his jaw up to his ear. There, she suddenly stopped. Without a second thought, she asked, "Is George still sleeping? Is he feeling any better?"

Fred's lips curved down as he turned towards her.

"He's hurting." A little frown on his forehead pulled his thick eyebrows together.

If there were anything she knew about Fred, it was that he never acted seriously. The look he had though, made her heart leap in her throat.

What he blurted out next, knocked the air out of her lungs. "I'll only wait until the war is over."

That was it. One of them had finally had enough and was asking her the impossible - to choose.

His face unfurrowed, leaving room for a handsome crooked smile. "After that, I'm done living in the shadow of your relationship with George. You'll tell everybody that you belong to both of us."

Well, that was not what she had expected. "I-"

"Or I'll find a way to trick you into doing it."

Hermione sighed, letting the love for him run through her like electrocution.

Fred was mischief and fun. He was a dare and all that was unknown. Hermione knew that life would never be boring with him beside her.

"How?" she challenged.

"I'll pretend I'm George and kiss you in front of my mother."

Her face opened in a perfect imitation of outrage. "You wouldn't!"

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to a side. "I will."

"It won't work. I'll know it's you."

He bit his lip, trying to hide a satisfied simper.

"Good. That won't stop me though. It’s time you understood that George and I know how to share."

Without another word, he left her bed as silently as he had arrived, still unapologetically naked.

During the wedding and the reception, her skin burnt under the passionate gaze of her lovers. She only danced with George, keeping up with the charade that all the Weasleys believed - that she was in love with only one of them.

And then chaos took her away from George's warm arms and Fred's blazing gaze.

As she held Harry's and Ron's hands to apparate as far from the Burrow as possible, she imprinted the twin image of the two wizards in her heart. Each had stolen half of it.

  
  


* * *

  
  


It was finally over.

The dust was still clouding the school as she ran towards a flash of red hair. She had finally found George.

When she crushed her lips on his, he tasted like blood and tears. Her hands tangled in his tousled, dirty locks, her wrist grazing the patch of ragged skin that was once his ear.

As soon as she let his mouth go, she turned to the second set of honeyed eyes that had dwelled in her dreams.

After wiping some blood from the side of his mouth, Fred smirked, a challenge twinkling in his eyes.

George disentangled himself from her embrace and shoved her toward his brother's arms, a coarse chuckle following her.

Fred pulled her into him, a large hand pressing on the small of her back. His kiss was urgent and left her breathless.

Her heart thundered in her ears as a familiar coil of lust took ahold of her body.

Through her dizziness, she could almost hear the surprised gasp coming from Molly, who, the last time Hermione checked, was standing on the other side of the Great Hall, but she didn't care.

"I know what I want. It's you." She smiled at Fred. "And you." She bit her lower lip when she met George's heated gaze. "It's always been both. Since you stole my first kiss at the Yule Ball."

"First and second," they specified at the same time.

All three of them let go of a breathy laugh, freeing themselves of a weight that had been crushing them for years.

Hermione took in the lithe figures of her men, both alive and fit as hell. Their eyes were sparkling with a mix of overwhelming emotions - joy and love mingled with sadness and grief.

Hermione lost herself in George’s gaze, and in Fred’s similar one; similar but not equal. There was a tiny, delicate blue flower around Fred’s pupils that had always given away which one of the twins he was.

She would keep that information for herself for as long as she could.


End file.
